Seasick Meets Furious
http://hiccup-the-seasick-viking.tumblr.com/post/122476806728/seasick-meets-furious-eu-one-shot X Seasick’s travel to the Wilderwest had been uneventful. From sailing on multiple ships to flying on various dragons, Seasick eventually found herself stranded in the middle of nowhere, miles away from the Wilderwest kingdom. That soon changed, as a large Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus flew overhead and landed high up on a hill surrounded by a dense forest. Seasick had never seen a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus up close before, so she quickly ran after it. After almost an hour or so of marching through the dense forest, Seasick finally found the bare hill that the large Sea Dragon had landed on. Quietly stepping out into the clearing, Seasick looked around and was disappointed to learn that the dragon was not there. “Damn, it must have flown off while I was in the forest.” Seasick said to herself, frustrated that she wasted her time. “''You’re awfully far from home, Human.” Came a loud growl from the Sea Dragon. Seasick spun around, and out of the forest leapt the gigantic Sea Dragon. It landed in front of her, eyes staring into hers, teeth bared. Although she was startled by the dragon’s sudden appearance, Seasick remained calm, having many run-ins with wild dragons in the past. “I apologize for intruding,” Seasick said in Dragonese. “But I just had to see such a majestic creature up-close.” “You speak the dragon tongue,” The Sea Dragon growled in surprise. “Tell me, Human, what brings you to these parts?” “I heard about the great Wilderwest Kingdom, and that there was some trouble brewing. So I decided to check it out.”'' Seasick said simply. She dared not to move, unsure of how the dragon would react. “What you hear is true.” The Sea Dragon replied. “There is trouble growing in these parts. I advise you to turn back and head home.” “Are you kidding?!?” Seasick blurt out, forgetting that this wild dragon could kill her at any second. “Return to my boring life of sailing seas and miss out on all the excitement? No way. If a war is gonna break out, I want in!” The Sea Dragon let out a low rumble, apparently finding her story humorous. The dragon shifted closer to Seasick, becoming more curious in the small human. “Tel me, Human, what is your name?” The Sea Dragon asked. “My name is Saedis, but I don’t go by that name anymore. I go by Seasick now.” ''The girl replied, sounding annoyed. ''“And you?” “I am Furious.” The dragon replied. “You are the first human that I have ever spoken to.” “Really? I suppose it’s because not many humans know Dragonese.” ''Seasick remarked. ''“That, and because I was raised to kill humans.” Furious replied, baring his teeth once again. There was a long silence between the two. Seasick remained frozen, eyes locked on Furious’s. “But,” Furious continued. “I have no desire to kill you.” “Oh that’s a relief,” Seasick grinned. “Because I have no desire to die.” “As a young dragon, I began to think for myself. I wondered if humans were as bad as I was told.” ''Furious said, eyeing Seasick closely. ''“When I look at you, I see good things.” “There will always be good apples and bad apples.” Seasick said. “Thank you for giving me a chance.” “You said you wanted adventure, so I shall take you to the Wilderwest Kingdom.”''Furious said. ''“Really? You’d do that?” Seasick asked in surprise. “Wait… what’s the catch?” “I want to see if humans are capable of good things. As I said, I was raised believing that humans were horrible things, unable to change their violent ways. I want to see this Wilderwest Kingdom, and see if it is possible for them to create peace.” Furious explained. Seasick was silent for a moment. Although she had just met this dragon, she felt that he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. If she played her cards right, then perhaps she could avoid his wrath. “Alright, I agree to that. But can you agree to my terms?” Seasick asked, “What are your terms?” Furious growled, shifting uncomfortably. “Please don’t kill any humans, unless it is absolutely necessary.” Seasick stated.“Contrary to what you were taught, most humans are rather friendly towards dragons. I’m sure the people in the Wilderwest will prove my point.” “We have a deal.” Furious replied, without any hesitation. He extended his large claw and gently shook Seasick’s hand. The young Viking smiled up at the Sea Dragon, happy that she made a new friend. After spending the rest of the day getting to know one another, the duo soon hit the skies, heading towards the Wilderwest, where their friendship would grow even stronger. Category:Pre-Season Category:Seasick